That Girl
by Warning-I will Fangirl
Summary: Edward wants the new girl,bad.He can't take it any longer and decides to go home to give himself a little 'release'. One-shot All-human


**This is my first story ever on Fanfiction. I know it is no excuse but take it easy on me please!**

**See you at the bottom. X **

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Edward Pov**

Damn,I thought as I watched her strut her way over to her friends on the other side of the parking lot. She was pure perfection,absoloute beauty. Her mahogany hair swayed as she laughed with my little sister Alice who wraped her arms around her squealing as if she hadn't seen her just yesturday._Sigh_.I have been drooling over Isabella,or Bella ever since she moved here and befriended my little pixie of a sister who was normaly reclusive and kept to herself. It was a large shock to our family when she came home practically vibrating and talking a mile a minute about her new best friend Bella Swan._ Sigh_ even her name was beautiful.

It was love at first sight for me when she moved here just two months ago,no girl or woman had affected me as much as her,sure I had been attracted to girls before but there was something about Bella Swan that had me addicted. And she is way out of my league.

The final warning bell rang and I started to make my way towards the schools entrance,ignoring my thoughts an angel like Bella would never go for a socaily awkward geek like me.

Time practicaly flew by and before I knew it I was making my way towards biology. And like I have been ever since I found out Bella was not only in my class but also my partner for the rest of the year I was nervous,not like her sitting beside me for almost an hour every day made us even friend she tried to strike a conversation with me on her first day but I just stared at her and stuttered out my name. Ever since then we have come to a mutual understanding that we just gave eachother short then carry out our work only speaking when needed. It was the first time a girl gave me an erection from just smiling.

Leaving the cafeteria where I sat alone instead of seating with Alice,who had offered to eat with me on many ocassions,I made my way towards biology keeping my head down and avoiding eye-contact. The door of the biology room came into view and I took a deep breath preparing for what was waiting for me on the other side. The biology lab was small and there the class was just starting to fill up when I got there my heart raced as I neared our table in the very back of the class and the same brown eyes I had been dreaming about weeks now glanced at me before she blushed and looked down. "Hello Bella" I said murmmered,she looked up for a second before flushing again and murmering something underneath her breath,I couldn't help but wondered if she went that red everywhere,"Umm hi Edward" she replied nervously. I shook my head clearing my mind of my perverted thoughts and took a seat I had just taken my books out of my bag when the teacher began the lesson forcing me to concentrate on the lesson.

Through out the entire class I could not focus,the presence of Bella left me feel slightly intoxicated her beauty seemed to captivate me more than usual I caught myself many time reaching out to brush her hair behind her ears. My cock hardened and I found myself more aroused than any person should be in public. I tried to will my erection down and practically flew out of the class when the bell rang seeking refuge in my beloved Volvo. I knew it was wrong to skip class but I could not show up for my last class in the state I was in. Reaching my car I quickly opened the door and got in I leaned my head back against the seat of my car and took deep breaths,my hard cock was straining against the zipper of my jeans making me very uncomfortable. Seeing no other option I unbottened my jeans releasing it form the pressure the denm had put on it. I tried to ignore my throbbing groin but it practically called for my attention,the thought of getting off in my car did not sound like a good idea so instead I choose to go home to find some release.

I couldn't get back to my house fast enough and the trees that lined the streets were blured together as I zoomed past. Parking into the mansion I called my home I raced to my room and for once was thankful that my parents had busy scheduels and weren't home.

In my room I quickly unfastened my belt pulling down my jeans and my boxers together before launching my self on my bed and plaming my already leaking cock. The images of Bella began to fill my mind as I started to stroke myself.

_Bella walked into class and spotted me sitting on our table,she tugged nervously on her unbelievably short skirt before sitting down beside me. I slowly turned to her giving her my famous crooked smile "Bella" I softly cooed at her . My normaly shy self seemed to evaporate as I reached out to touch her thigh,slowly rubbing it._

I reached out to my bedside table and grabbed some moisteriser,squirting it onto my hand I continued to stroke my hard cock,before continuing my fantasy.

_She whimpered as my hand teasingly made my way up her skirt."Edward" she moaned out a greeting squirming on her seat. "Your going to have to be quiet" I whispered there was no one in the class but there was still a chance of us getting caught. Though the thought of someone catching us was slightly arousing._

_I continued to rub my way up her skirt until I reached her already soaking wet pussy. I gasp left my mouth before I whispered in her ear "oh you naughty girl,not wearing any panties" She moaned at my words her already dripping pussy wetting further "you like it when I talk dirty don't you" she let out a strangled groan "answer me" I growled out liking the control I was feeling."Y-yes" she whispered._

My pace sped up.

_Suddenly my jeans were pooled on the floor and Bella was bent over our lab table her legs spread and inviting. I stopped to admire the wonderful view she was giving me. She moaned and lifted her perky ass into the air as if to hurry me up. I didn't need to be told twice and wasted no time slipping into her . There were not words to describe how it felt to be in her hot tight pussy._

_Her moans and whimpers were drowned out by my grunting as I thrust roughly into her. My hand came down and smacked her small ass suprising myself. I was about to apologize when she whispered _ "_do it again". I repeated this action three more times before continuing to drive in and out of her like a mad man. Seconds later I could feel my release getting closer and her tight cunt began to clamp down on me. With one last thrust she began to cum triggering my on release..._

"Ungh" I grunted as I came apart in my hands a bright light momenterly blinding me as I rode out my orgasam.

I sat up panting as if I had just ran a marathon I looked around at the mess I had made,my cum was all over my stomach and my sheets. I stood up walking stiffly into my bathroom to clean up

All I knew was one thing _Biology was going to be awkward tomorow._

_**Thanks for reading this is my first ever fanfiction. I hope to be writing longer stories with more of a plot this was just a little fun ;)...**_

**Fran.**


End file.
